The Secret Life
by Jamie Lynn
Summary: Lily & her family are undercover secret agents. But they are also witches & wizards!!! What will happen when Lily “Flower”, Sunflower “Moon” or “Sunny, & Josh “Prince Star” go to Hogwarts??? P.S. please Read/Review!!!!! 2nd Chapter up!!!
1. Meeting the Family!

The Secret Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own n e body except Sunflower "Moon" or "Sunny" Evans, Josh "Prince Star" Evans, Allen "King" Evans, Michelle "Queen" "Evans", & some more ppl!!!!!  
  
Summary: Lily & her family are undercover secret agents. But they are also witches & wizards!!! What will happen when Lily "Flower", Sunflower "Moon" or "Sunny, & Josh "Prince Star" go to Hogwarts???  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meet the Family  
  
'Beep, beep, beep.' "Lily, Sunny, and Josh wake up!" yelled a 13-year- old Petunia Evans. Petunia or "Petty" was the oldest child. She had long brown hair and brownish-hazel eyes. Josh came second at 12-years-old. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Lily and Sunflower came next at11. Both had long red hair and the same face with 1 exception; Lily had emerald- green eyes and Sun had sapphire-blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Petunia and Josh were attending a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petty would be entering her 3rd year on September 1st while Josh would be entering his 2nd year. They were both popular at home.  
  
  
  
Lily opened her eyes to her baby blue walls. She had pictures of her friends, her family, and herself on them. She also had pictures of unicorns and other magical creatures. She pulled off her blue comforter and changed into an emerald-green spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of short shorts. She put on her green platforms, green choker, her emerald earrings, and necklace.  
  
Sun opened her eyes to her light green walls. She had almost the exact same pictures on her walls. She jumped out of her bed and put on a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of short shorts. She pulled on her blue platforms, blue choker, her sapphire earrings, and necklace.  
  
Lily waited for Josh and Moon. They always waited at the stairs for each other. Lily's family lived in a 7-story house. Each family member, with the exception of her mom and dad, had their own floor. Each floor contained 7 bedrooms. They had the attic on top. Josh on the 6th floor and Lily on the fifth floor. Moon had the fourth floor, Petty had the third floor, and their parents had the second floor. On the 1st floor they had the kitchen, den, living room, ballroom, and a recreation room.  
  
  
  
Outside they had an underground heated swimming pool, a tennis court, a soccer field, a basketball court, and a Quidditch field. Witches and wizards could only see the Quidditch field.  
  
They lived in a Wizarding neighborhood called Godric's Lair. Their house was a light greenish-blue and had white window shutters. They had a garden with all sorts of flowers that they had planted. They had an archway (i do NOT know what it is called so I just called it that. It is a white thingy that has flowers growing on it. It is curvy on top and you put it on a walkway.)  
  
They (as in Lily, Moon, and Josh) walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Petunia, Evelyn Evans, and Zach Evans eating. "Hey kids," said their dad. Zach Evans had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was 6'2". Their mom, Evelyn, had blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Their family did something that hardly anyone else did. They were magical spies. They were part of The Order of the Phoenix. That is how the got their nicknames. They each thought of a nickname so when they are talking on the phone (magical), in the fire, on the streets, and any other place they could talk at. Mrs. Evans' nickname was Queen, Mr. Evans' was King, Josh's was Prince Star, Petunia's was Petty, Lily's was Flower or Princess Star, and Sunflower's was either Sunny or Moon.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ S. S. S. Sorry So Short!!! Please tell me if this is good or bad. When you post please give it a number from 1-10. 1 is the worst and 10 is the best!!! Please let me know this is a keeper!!! Thanx a whole bunch. 


	2. A Visitor & The First Day at Hogwarts

The Secret Life  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own n e body except Sunflower "Moon" or "Sunny" Evans, Josh "Prince Star" Evans, Allen "King" Evans, Michelle "Queen" "Evans", & some more ppl!!!!!  
  
Summary: Lily & her family are undercover secret agents. But they are also witches & wizards!!! What will happen when Lily "Flower", Sunflower "Moon" or "Sunny, & Josh "Prince Star" go to Hogwarts???  
  
P.S. I changed the 1st chapter a little!!! I changed the years of all of them!! I moved their age & year up 1! ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~ Chapter 2 A Visitor & The First Day at Hogwarts  
  
As they walked down the stairs to the first floor they heard a new voice. When they got to the kitchen Josh's face lit up. "Who is that?" whispered Lily and Moon. "That, my darling little sisters, is Professor Dumbledor. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Said Josh. "Hello Lily and Sunflower." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Hi Professor." They said in unison. What is going on here?" they asked. "Well girls, both of you are going to go to Hogwarts early because ya'll are going on a special mission. I need you to help 4 boys fight Voldemort. Ya'll will also help train the boys but first you two need to be trained."  
  
  
  
"Can we mummy?" they said with pleading faces. "Yes you guys can but you have to promise not to get in trouble. I will give you girls money so you guys can buy your stuff before school starts." "Ok. Thanx mum!!" "Girls for the next 3-5 weeks you will be studying and training." "Ok with us." Said Lily. "Girls go get you stuff together." Said their mom.  
  
  
  
"They rushed upstairs. They went to Sun's room first and packed all of her pics of her friends, her camera, her cutest outfits, her bear, Sunny, and a few other things. Then they used the secret elevator to get to Lily's room. The key to getting the elevator because it was hidden was to hit it and tap it in the right spots.  
  
  
  
They got all of the same things that they got for Sun and they used the elevators to get back down. The elevator was handy when burglars or killers came. There were alot of rooms that Lily, Josh, and Sun had found that no one knew about.  
  
  
  
"Ok we're back." They said. Their mom handed them each a bag with 5,000 galleons, 3,000 sickles, and 1,000 knuts. "Thanks mom! See you next summer! Bye" they said. Professor Dumbledor gave them each a pot of Floo Powder.  
  
"Girls I want you to yell 'Hogwarts, Great Hall'. Professor McGonagall will meet you. Tell her I will be back by 6:00p.m." "Yes professor." Lily got in the fireplace and threw down the floo powder. "Hogwarts, Great Hall."  
  
Lily yelled. Lily and all of her stuff disappeared. Then Sun did the same thing and the same thing happened to her. When they finally got off of the floor and wiped themselves off they saw a lady with black/brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello girls I am Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor."  
  
"Hello professor. Dumbledor said he won't be here until about 6:00 p.m." "Ok girls, thanks for telling me. You two are going to get sorted early. Lily come sit on the stool."  
  
Lily sat down on the stool. 'Lily you have loyalty, bravery, ambition, and smartness. All of your family has been in Gryffindor. You have a little more bravery than the others. Also your future husband is going to be in Gryffindor.' 'Who is it?' asked Lily.  
  
'That my dear I can't tell you. I am going to put you into Gryffindor with your brothers and sisters.' 'What do you mean sisters? I only have one and that is Petunia.' 'Daisy, your other sister looks exactly like you except for her eyes. They were blue. She is very brave, loyal, and popular. She was given up for adoption because your parents couldn't take care of her. Right now she is 15 years old. She still attends Hogwarts.'  
  
  
  
"Lily are you almost done. You have been on the stool for 4 minutes." Said Sun. "Almost." 'Her birthday is the 1st of September. Bye Lily.' 'Bye Hat.' 'GRYFFINDOR.' "Finally." "Sun go on it is your turn."  
  
Sun went to go sit on the stool when a man with long brown hair and brown eyes came in. "Sun put the hat on. I will be right back." 'Sunflower, hello. You have all of the stuff for all of the houses but I will put you into Gryffindor. Your brother and sisters are already in there plus your future husband is going to be in there.' 'Ok, but who is he?'  
  
'Can't tell you that my dear.' 'GRYFFINDOR' "Yea we are in the same houses!" yelled Lily. Professor McGonagall was just walking back inside when the hat yelled Gryffindor. "Congratulations girls!  
  
You will find that your stuff is already in your room. The password is 'Tinkerbell, fairytale'." "Ok professor." They said. When they were out of the Great Hall Lily told Sun what the Sorting Hat told her. "So we have another sister? What else did it tell you?" "It told me my future husband was in Gryffindor but it wouldn't tell me who!" "Same here," said Sunflower.  
  
They turned the corner and saw two brown haired men talking. They looked exactly alike. "Hello who are ya'll?" "We, my dears, are Professor Class. We are twins. One of us teach Potions the other Herbology. Who are you two?"  
  
We are Lily and Sunflower Evans. We are here to train and study to help kill some man." "Ok what house are ya'll in?" "Gryffindor." "That was the house we were in."  
  
  
  
"Cool! Well, we will be seeing you around! Bye." "Ok bye girls." With that they walked off. They came to a kinda fat lady in a pink dress and necklace. "Is it the beginning of the term already?"  
  
  
  
"No miss. We are just here early." "Ok then. Password?" "Tinkerbell, fairytale." The portrait opened up and they went in. They saw a fire and some couches. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
They unpacked all of their clothes and went to explore. At 6:00 Dumbledor told them to go to the Great Hall for supper. After supper got done at 7:00 they explored some more and went to bed at 8:30. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* Hope you like it!!! Srry I couldn't get this posted earlier! I have been kinda busy!!! Thanx to: Lauryn: They won't die til later. I would at least wait until 5th or 6th year. Tigergirl: Thanx!! Fireangel: Thanx, well here it is!! Phynix: why did you give me that???? 


End file.
